hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
PC-Engine (CD)
Aliarvostettu konsoli, etenkin kun CD-pelit otetaan mukaan kirjastoon, jonka suurin saavutus on saada kaltaiseni KPG(A/S)R-vinkuja oikeasti pitämään lentoräiskinnöistä. Äänipiiri tarjoaa parhaimmillaan vielä parempaa chiptunea kuin NES! Pelaamisen arvoisia pelejä verrattuna pelattuihin on 38/172, pelien yhteisarvosana on 240. * Addams Family, The: Ei aivan yhtä kammottava kuin NES-kaimansa, mutta silti turhauttava toimintahyppely jatkuvasti naamalle pomppivilla ja ylikestävillä vihollisilla. Kiinnostavin puoli onkin, että pelissä pelataan varsin lisenssipeleille ennennäkemättömästi leffan pahisasianajajalla, mikä onkin sinänsä loogista, sillä on tämä pidettävämpi kuin Addamssin perheen perslävit. Sinänsä on myös aika metaa, että peli on epäreilu ja viholliset raivostuttavia; näin pelaaja pääsee tyystin samaistumaan päähenkilö"pahiksen" sieluntilaan. Titulaarisen possen mukaan siis epäperinteinen, mutta silti paska. * Ai Chou Aniki: Kakkos-Aniki, jonka taidesuunnittelu ja musiikit eivät yllä ykkösen kieltämättä huippukorkealle tasolle. Kaksinpeli kuitenkin löytyy tällä kertaa ja pelattavuus on varsin uniikkia: tappelupelimäiset erikoishyökkäykset, aikarajaelämämekaniikka ja väistömanööveri ovat kaikki mielenkiintoisia vaikkeivät aina täysin toimivia ratkaisuja. (6/10) * Air Zonk: Bonk-lentoräiskintä. Estetiikka on hupaisaa mutta pelattavuus liian tavanomaista lukuun ottamatta hoopoja apurihahmoja. * Aldynes - The Misson Code for Rage Crisis: Ei tyystin mitäänsanomaton muttei myöskään kovin kiinnostava ja vaikeusasteeltaan runkku sci-fi-teemainen lentoräiskintä. * Anesan: Liikaa pelkkiä mieshahmoja sisältäviä mätkintäpelejä hyvittävä, silkastaan japanilaislukiolaisnaisraggareiden tähdittämä turpakekkeri, joka on valitettavasti Athena. Pelattavuus ei ole sentään täysin epäpidettävää, sillä sekä epäkestävät viholliset että pelaajahahmot antavat menoon mukavaa veitsenterällä tasapainottelua, minkä lisäksi maassa makaavia vastustajia voi myös kurmottaa. Liikelistat ovat valitettavasti Final Fightmaisen kitukasvuisia ja eri perusvihollistyyppejä on tasan kaksi kappaletta, eli meno menee nopeasti monotoniseksi. Edes kaksinpeliä ei löydy! Sika hyvät hahmot, kauppamekaniikka ja kummalliset musiikit tekevät tekeleestä kuitenkin kokemisen arvoisen. Harmi, ettei tästä tehty sarjaa toisin kuin veljespeli Cho Anikista, koska näillä lähtökohdilla olisi tämän pelin hurmaavasta huonoudesta helppo ponkaista erinomaisuuteenkin. (3/10) * Aoi Blink: Lisenssitasoloikka, jossa ei ole mitään muuta kiinnostavaa kuin se, että päähenkilöä seuraa myös kaksi muuta ruuduttain vaihtuvaa hiipparia, jotka hyökkäävät hänen rinnallaan. Pelillisesti tällä ei ole muuta väliä kuin se, että yksi hyökkäys aikaansaa kolme laakia. *Ballistix: Sekasortoisuudessaan syystäkin uniikki 1 vs. 1 -versuspalloräiskintäpeli, jossa yritetään ammuskella pallo vastustajan ohi maaliin. Futuristinen mörköteema on sentään hauska. *''Barunba'': Vapaasti tähdättävällä aseella ja monisuuntaisella rullauksellaan massasta erottuva räiskintä, jonka liika hitaus ja hyökkästen nuhaisuus kuitenkin kusevat. *''Bakuden - Unbalanced Zone'': Jonkin japanilaiskasariysäribändin tuotantoon nojautuva seikkailupeli, jossa valitaan erilaisissa kohtauksesta viidestä toimintatavasta ja päästään joko eteenpäin tai sössitään urakalla. Ääninäyttely on plussaa, mutta kämäinen animaatio ja epäpidettävät hahmot tekevät tekeleestä huonomman kuin esimerksi hieman samanlaisen Panic!:in. *Basted: Paljon hupaisia animepätkiä ja yksinkertaisia mutta menetteleviä toimintataisteluita sisältävä lyhyt roolipeli, jossa valtaosa peliajasta käytetään kuitenkin maailman tutkimiseen. Japania osaamattomalle meno ei tietysti avaudu kunnolla. Mielenkiintoista kyllä näkyy parissa piilotetussa kohtauksessa nännejä, vaikka valtaosa seksualisoinnista onkin perheystävällisempää sorttia. Ehkä tekijöiden tarvinnut tässä vaiheessa välittää ikärajan nousemisesta vain parin sekunnin tähden. (4/10) *''Batman'': Titulaariseen leffaan perustuva sokkelohaahuilu, jossa huojutaan ympäriinsä sattumanvaraista sontaa keräillen ja heitellään pellejä lepakkorangilla. Perusmonotista settiä, jonka eeppisen raskas musiikki on huvittavassa ristiriidassa muun sisällön kanssa. *''Battle Ace'': Tasapaksu ensimmäisen persoonan After Burner -kopio, sentään mainioilla musilla. *Battle Royale: Kömpelö ja hidas kaikki vastaan kaikki-kehärääkki sentään viisinpelituella. *Bazaru De Gozaru no Game De Gozaru: Omaperäinen ongelmanratkontapeli, jossa opastetaan apinaa läpi kenttien heittämällä tälle ruudun alussa komentolista ja toivomalla, että se selviää loppuun. Pelaaminen on rentoa sekä hauskaa ja tyrimisfanfaari hieno. Helppo vaikeusaste ja verrattain lyhyt pituus tarkoittavat, ettei peli missään vaiheessa kuitenkaan tunnu kohoavan täyteen potentiaaliinsa. (7/10) *''Beyond Shadowgate'': Osoittamista ja klikkaamista sekä toimintaa melko uniikista sekoittava seikkailupeli, joka on pilattu epäloogisilla pulmilla ja etenkin hitaalla liikkumisnopeudella yhdistettynä syyttä liian laajoihin ympäristöihin. *''Black Hole Assault'': Liikelistoiltaan pieni ja muutenkin kaikin puolin huono robottitappelupeli. Silti parempi kuin Rise of the Robots. *''Blazing Lasers'': Paria siistiä asetta ei pelasta tätä räiskintää KPGAR-leimalta. *''Bonk III - Bonk's Big Adventure'': Muiden sarjan pelien tapaan liian hidas ja kömpelö tasoloikka, jonka ainoa hyvä puoli on muodonmuutosmekaniikat. *''Bouken Danshakan Don Sunheart Hen'': Vihollissuunnittelultaan melko hoopo mutta pelattavuudeltaan taas yksi tyystin epäinspiroitunut lentoräiskintä. *''Browning'': Veigues Tactical Gladiatorin tyyliin ohjaukseltaan omintakeinen mutta kömpelö robottiräiskintä. *''Burning Angels'': Värikäs mutta pelattavuudeltaan kuiva lentoräiskintä. *''Cardangels'': Jokseenkin kummallisilla sääntöväännöksillä varustettuja strippikorttipelejä animelyylejä vastaan. *''Chew-Man Fu'': Melko omaperäinen rullaamaton sokkelotoiminta, jossa vieritetään palloja oikeisiin kohtiin ja tuupitaan niitä vihollisia päin. Ei pääse irti genrensä monotonisuudesta, mutta plussaa söpöistä graffoista ja ruutuja siivittävistä horinoista. *China Warrior: Kököhkö ja tasapaksu mutta silti jonkin verran viihdyttävä Kung Fu -tyylinen mätkintä. Päähahmo on Bruce Lee -kopio ja, mikä vielä parempaa, osa pomoista Jackie Chan-pastisseja. *Chou Aniki: Pelattavuudeltaan melko tavanomainen ja hiomaton, mutta syystäkin legendaarisen estetiikkansa ja lukuisten pomomättöjensä takia silti viihdyttävä lentoräiskintä. Kaksinpelin puute on suurin ongelma. (4/10) *''City Hunter'': Tylsä ja esoteerinen juoksuräiskintä, sentään jonkinlaisilla seikkailupelielementeillä. *Coryoon - Child of Dragon: Söpö mutta tylsä lentoräiskintä, jossa jokaisesta tuhotusta vihollisesta lentävä bonusroina tekee menosta varsin epäselvää. Sentään ei hidastele yhtään ja sisältää automaattisen laakinlatauksen. *''Cratermaze'': Tylsä ja hidas Heiankyo Alien -kopio. *''Cross Wiber - Cyber Combat Police'': Pelihahmon hitaudesta ja kömpelyydestä johtuen hajottava 2D-mätkintä tylsällä estetiikalla. *''Cyber Cross'': Yllä mainittua peli melkoisesti muistuttava mutta värikkäämpi ja hieman vähemmän huono johtuen päähenkilön saamista lisävoimista. Ei silti pelaamisen arvoinen. *''Darkwing Duck'': Flegmaattinen, hiomaton ja tylsä tasoloikka, jonka ainoa hyvä puoli on, ettei se ole suora Mega Man -johdannainen. *''De-Ja'': Estetiikaltaan ja ääninäyttelyltään varsin mainio koko perheen käännös PC98-lernoseikkailusta. Ei aukene japania osaamattomalle, eli on taas odotuskopassa sitä ihmettä varten, että vaivaudun ehkä joskus taas opiskelemaan. *''Dekoboko Densetsu - Hashiru Wagamanma'': Hidas Micro Machinesmainen rallipeli aseilla ja värikkäillä graffoilla. Ainakin yksinpelillä varsin epäviihdyttävä kuivan ratasuunnittelun takia. *''Die Hard'': Aika mitäänsanomaton ylhäältä kuvattu juoksuräiskintä, jossa ainakin aluksi nujakoidaan jostain syystä sattumanvaraisissa metsissä ja soissa geneerisiä armeijajamppoja vastaan. Ei siis parasta mahdollista lähdemateriaalinsa käyttöä. *Download: Ruutusuunnittelultaan passeli ja vaihteleva räiskintä. Peruspelattavuus on melko tavanomaista, mutta vapaasti valittavat pää- ja sivuaseet ovat jees. Juontakin on yllättävän paljon genren edustajaksi mutta ehdottomasti paras puoli on hulvatonta engrishhiä sisältävät, joka ruudussa vaihtuvat gemariruudut. (6/10) *Download 2: Ykköstä pelattavuudeltaan vielä perinteisempi mutta vaikeusasteeltaan tasapainoisempi ja ruutu- sekä pomosuunnittelultaan parempi. Gemariengrisshin poistaminen on pistävä menetys, mutta juoniosiot ovat edelleen kovaa kamaa. (6/10) *''Downtown Nekketsu Koushinkyoku - Soreyuke Daiundoukai'': Crash 'n' the Boyssin edeltäjän paranneltu käännös, joka jostain syystä julkaistiin jatko-osan ilmestymisen jälkeen. Kalpenee viimeksi mainitun rinnalla johtuen yksinkertaisuudestaan ja huonosta pelisuunnittelustaan. Estetiikka on sentään peruspasselia Kuniota. *Dragon Egg!: Kauppa- ja muodonmuutosmekaniikkansa ansiosta hieman pakasta erottuva tasoloikka fantasiaa ja sci-fiä sekoittavalla teemalla. Ruudut ja viholliset ovat melko vaihtelevia, mutta sisältöä on turhan vähän ja keskivaiheilla on puolituskallinen sokkelo-osio. (6/10) *Dragon Half: Lisenssiltään ja estetiikaltaan sikahyvä lautapeli. Genren keskivertoa edustajaa kiinnostavampi johtuen roolipeli- ja taistelumekaniikoistaan, mutta kielimuuri kusee menoa, koska en ole hirveän saletti edes siitä, mikä pelin koko päämäärä edes on. Päätön perseilykin sinänsä kuitenkin viihdyttää. (5/10) *''Dragon Slayer - Eiyuu Densetsu 2'': Alla mainitun pelin jatko-osa, jonka alku on hämmentävän identtinen edeltäjänsä kanssa. Tällä kertaa möröt näkyvät kartalla jopa kaikkialla, eli ykkösen suurin källi on korjattu, mutta ei tätä silti jaksa ilman lokalisaatiota. *''Dragon Slayer - Legend of Heroes'': Ikäisekseen hämmästyttävän käyttäjäystävällinen roolipeli. Premissi on kuitenkin mielikuvituksetonta fantsuilua ja sattumanvaraiset taistelut tavallistakin hajottavampia: joskus et ehdi ottaa askeltakaan, ennen kuin uusi vihollisläjä jo hyökkää naamallesi. *Drop Rock Hora Hora: "Izumi was obsessed by somebody." Data Eastin Cluster Bustermainen Breakout-nokitus. Pallomelan kimmotuskulmaa voi hieman säätää, mikä tekee pelattavuudesta genren normiedustajaa hieman mielekkäämpää. Ei peli silti viihdytä, vaikka sentään hämärät juonitekstit huvittavat. *Dungeon Explorer: Gauntlet -nokitus roolipelielementeillä, juonella, pomoilla, paremmalla ruutusuunnittelulla ja maksimissaan viidellä samanaikasella pelaajalla. Lievästä tasapaksuisuudesta huolimatta viihdyttää myös yksinpelinä. Mukana myös versuspelimuoto, eli aika mainiota settiä. (7/10) *Dungeon Explorer II: Isompi, monipuolisempi, epälineaarisempi ja kaikin tavoin ykköstä parempi, lukuun ottamatta sitä, että CD-musat eivät ole yhtä hyviä kuin ykkösen chiptunetus. (8/10) *''Efera and Jiliora - The Emblem from Darkness'': Harvinaisen ruma ja pelattavuudeltaankin huono toimintaroolipeli, jossa sentään genressä varsin ennennäkemätön samanaikainen kaksinpeli. Suurin vaara ainakin pelin alussa ovat jostain syystä rumaa lämää tekevät ruohonkaistaleet. *''Exile'': Kömpelö ja pinnallinen toimintaroolipeli, jonka arabina ristiretkeilijöitä vastaan taistelemispremissi on varsinkin nykyaikoina sentään hyvin vähän nähty. Turbo CD -versio olisi Mega Driven vastaavaa parempi, ellei Working Designs olisi taas ollut ollut Working Designs ja tehnyt pomoista 4-5 kertaa alkuperäistä kestävämpiä. *''Exile II - Wicked Phenomenon'': Edeltäjäänsä muistuttava mutta vielä hajottavampi tekele, lähinnä siksi, että toimintakohtauksissa ruutu rullaa vasta, kun olet reunassa melkein kiinni. Edeltäjän pigmenttijatkuvuusvirheet on tässä osassa korjattu tietenkin tekemällä kaikista vitivalkoisia. *Faceball: Pinnallinen ja muutenkin köyhä varhainen versus-FPS, jota kaksi eri pelimuotoa, nelinpelituki ja läppä estetiikkakaan eivät tee viihdyttäväksi. *''Faussete Amour'': Liikkumisvauhdiltaan liian verkkainen ja flengausmekaniikaltaan kömpelö tasoloikka, jossa sentään mörköritarimuijia. *''Fiend Hunter'': Fantsulänkkäriteemainen toimintahyppely roolipelielementeillä. Valitettavasti pelattavuus itsessään on välttävää eikä muutenkaan avaudu kielimuurin takia. *''Final Zone II'': Nopeatempoinen mutta sekä esteettisesti että pelattavuudeltaan epäkekseliäs ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. *''Flash Hiders'': SNES-jatko-osansa takia melko obsoliitti tappelupeli roolipelielementeillä ja kieltämättä hupaista animaatiota sisältävällä tarinamuodolla. *Fray CD - Xak Gaiden: Värikäs ja esteettisesti humoristinen sekä pelattavuudeltaan omintakeinen räiskintä roolipelielementeillä, kuten kylähengailuilla sekä raha- ja varustemekaniikalla. (7/10) *''Fushigi ni Yumi no Alice'': Liisa Ihmemaassa-teemainen tasoloikka, jossa ei mitään muuta kiinnostavaa kuin päähenkilön hyökkäystapa, eli ein mylviminen. *''Galaxy Keiji Gayvan'': Ruutusuunnittelultaan olematon ja vihollisiltaan todella homogeeninen 2D-mätkintä. Ainoa mielenkiintoinen mekaniikka on muodonmuutosmittari, joka kuitenkin ei vaikuta pelattavuuteen mitenkään muuten kuin tekemällä iskuista hieman kovempia ollessaan täynnä. *Genji Tsuushin Agedama: Mielenkiintoinen lisenssipeli, joka yhdistelee tasoloikkaa ja automaattisesti rullaavaa räiskintää. Pelin aselataussysteemi on myös siisti, sillä lataamisen määrästä ja kerätyistä kamoista riippuen voi erilaisia hyökkäyksiä tehdä noin tusinan erilaista. Graffat ovat myös mukavan värikkäitä. (7/10) *Genpei Toumaden - Kannoni: Kakkos-Genpei, joka ei ole yhtä vaihteleva kuin edeltäjänsä muttei toisaalta sisällä esoteeristä ja käyttäepäystävällistä soopaa. Pelattavuus on pinnallista mutta miekkataistelu silti hauskaa etenkin kiitos hupaisan miekanpitelyhyökkäyksen, ja ruudut sekä pomomätöt ovat mukavan vaihtelevia. Oleellisinta kuitenkin on, että peli sekä alkaa että loppuu päivityksellä Yoritomon sielun tilasta. Enkkuversio menettelee mutta saksii kuitenkin jonkin verran juonisisältöä. (6/10) *Ginga Fukei Densetsu - Sapphire: Musiltaan hyvä ja graffoiltaan sikahyvä lentoräiskintä, jonka aikamatkustusteema tarjoaa monipuolista kenttävalikoimaa. Pelattavuus on normisettiä lukuun ottamatta sivualuslatauslaakia, mutta neljä eri alusta, jolla kaikilla omat kolme asettaan, hyvittävät tämän. Valitettavasti jokaisen masiinan latauslaaki ja pommi ovat samanlaisia. Sisältää onneksi kaksinpelin! (7/10) *Ginga Ojousama Densetsu Yuna 2 - Eien no Princess: Esteettisesti ja huumoriltaan ihan hupaisa supersankaritarteemainen peli. Pääosa pelattavuudessa menee valikkosurffaillessa, joka on kuitenkin vähemmän tuskallsita kuin yleensä johtuen toimintojen vähyydestä; kertaakaan ei tarvitse etenemistä vaativaa toimintoa metsästää kauaakaan. Juonenrullausta tauotetaan myös muutamalla minipelillä ja lähes tyystin tuuripohjaisilla korttitappeluilla, joiden hitaus ja sattumanvaraisuus kallistaa tekeleen loppujen lopuksi keskinkertaisuuden väärälle puolelle. *''Ghost Manor'': Kömpelö ja turhauttava tasoloikka huonolla ruutusuunnittelulla ja harvinaisen rumalla päähenkilöllä. *Go! Go! Birdie Chance: Perinteistä golf- ja kasvatussimulaattoria melko uniikisti yhdistävä tekele. Pointtina on treenata kolmen vaihtoehtoisen lukiolaislyylin ominaisuuksia ja itse golfmatseissa neuvoa näiden lyöntisuuntaa ja kovuutta. Kerta lyöntien onnistuminen on kuitenkin itse treenattavan ja tämän taitojen käsissä, on onnistuminen mielenkiintoisesti sekä omissa että pelihahmon hyppysissä. Sattumanvaraisuudestaan huolimatta on siis meno viihdyttävää, vaikka estetiikka onkin vain tyydyttävää. Mukana on myös peruspasseli normigolffailupelimuoto. (7/10) *''God Panic - Shijou Saikyou Gundan'': Graafisesti todella amatöörimäinen ja pelattavuudeltaan mielikuvitukseton lentobakakusoge. *Godzilla: SNESsin Kaijuu Daikessenin edeltäjä, eli yksinkertainen mutta silti hauska suurmörkötappelupeli. Liikelistat ovat seuraajaa pienempiä, mutta hahmovalikoima isompi ja yksinpeli avausmekaniikkoineen mielenkiintoisempi. (6/10) *Gotzendiener: Premissiltään -- jossa kidnapattu prinsessa feidaa itse kaappajiltaan -- masentavan uniikki isometrinen ongelmanratkaisupeli. Teknisten tekijöidensä, pituudensa ja sisällönsä puolesta vaikuttaa peli varsin keskeneräiseltä eikä siksi vakuuta omintakeisuudestaan huolimatta. *''GS Mikami'': Valikkohinausseikkailupeli lisenssilleen uskollisella eli huonolla grafiikkatyylillä sekä hämmentävillä korttitaisteluilla. *Hana Taaka Daka!?: Söpöilylentoräiskintä vaihtelevalla ruutusuunnittelulla ja vastustajakaartilla. Pelattavuus on melko tavanomaista latauslaakeineen ja pommeineen, mutta sentään pelaajahahmon koon muutos hiparien ohella antaa mukaan jotain lisämaustetta. Pomot ovat myös mukavan epäkestäviä ja mukana on salaesinemekaniikka, joka vaikuttaa loppuun lievästi. Valitettavasti ei kaksinpeliä. (6/10) *''Hani in the Sky: Tylsä, hidas ja epäreilu lentoräiskintä kuppaisella aseella, jota voi sentään kääntää vapaasti. *Hani on the Road: Yllämainittua huomattavasti parempi, pelattavuudeltaan omintakeinen ja estetiikaltaan hauska ravauspompinta kaistanvaihdolla ja varsin epävakuuttavalla perushyökkäyksellä. Peruspelattavuus on aika pinnallista, mutta lähes jokainen ruutu tarjoaa jotain uutta. Vaihtoehtoiset reitit tarjoavat uudelleenpeluuarvoa ja samanaikainen kaksinpelikin löytyy! Moninpelin kaveriintörmäysmekaniikka on jo aika sika hulvaton. (8/10) *''Hihou Densetsu - Chris no Bouken: Ruutusuunnittelultaan vaihteleva tasoloikka Magician Lordmaisella systeemillä, jossa eri väristen pallojen yhdistelmillä saa käyttöön eri aseita. Tuskallisen hidas liikkumisnopeus ja yksi hyödytön aseyhdistelmä kyrsiivät kuitenkin liikaa. *Human Sports Festival: Kolmen yhdentekevän urheilupelinkokoelma, jota emännöivät sentään animetytsyt. *''Hyper Wars'': Periaatteessa mielenkiintoinen mechamanagerointipeli, jossa eri otusten geenejä sekoittamalla ja pilotti valitsemalla nahistellaan 1 vs. 1 -taisteluturnauksissa. Mätöt ovat valitettavasti täysin automaattisia, jonka takia ei peli liikaa viihdytä. Alkunäytöstä löytyy hämmästyttävän hyvää englantia. *''Iga Ninden Gaiou'': Ninjatasoloikka, jonka pelin myötä muuttuvat varustukset eivät pelasta sitä sen hajottavalta hitaudelta ja hollisyliannostukselta. *''Inoue Mami - Kono Hoshi ni Tatta Hitori no Kimi'': Valikkorunkkausseikkailupeli, joka sekoittaa tavallista yksinkertaisempaa animepiirrostyyliä ja titulaarisen idolin digitoituja eli väripuutteellisia valokuvia. Lopputulos on varsin epäonnistunut. *''I.Q. Panic'': Roolipelin tyylinen tekele, jossa satunnaismätöt koostuvat triviaosuuksista. Hahmosuunnittelu on ihan hupaisaa, pelattavuus ei. *''J Thunder'': Valikoissahajoomisseikkailuspeli passelilla estetiikalla ja lisensöimättömyyden turvalla myös lernokohtauksilla. Ääninäyttelyä löytyy taktisesti vain viimeksi mainituissa. *J. B. Harold Murder Club: Ympäriinsä haahuilua ja valikkosurffausta sisältävä etsiväpeli, joka on yksinkertaisuudestaan huolimatta hämmentävän koukuttava. Vedin pelin loppupuolelle, jossa jonkinnäköinen bugi tai logiikkakälli pysäytti etenemisen. Toisella yrityksellä meni peli jopa läpi, mutta paskan maku jäi suuhun, etenkin kun loppuratkaisu on epämielenkiintoinen. Sentään on peli edellä aikaansa tarjotessaan sekä enkku- että japanidubin ynnä tekstityksen. *''Jinmu Denshou'': Space Harrier -tyylinen peli, jossa voi kuitenkin vapaasti liikkua eteen tai taakse. Alussa on käytössä myös pelkkä lähitaisteluhyökkäys, mikä on toinen muutos esikuvaan. Huono ruudunpäivitys ja etenkin kälyiset tasoloikkaelementit kusevat kuitenkin touhun. *Kabuki Ittou Ryoudan: Far East of Eden -tappelusivupeli. Kabuki Klashhin Samurai Shodownin jäljittelyn sijasta on tämä melko suoraviivainen Street Fighter 2 -kopio. Tekele on kuitenkin mekaniikoiltaan esikuvaansa parempi muun muuassa korvaamalla mittarisuperin alhaisen helan vastaavalla. Hahmovalikoima on myös hyvä ja musat hauskoja. "Uge!" (5/10) *''Kaizou Ningen Shubibiman 2'': Tylsien ja pinnallisten tasoloikka- ja räiskintäosioiden välillä risteilevä lisenssirisukasa. *''Kakutou Haou Densetsu Algunos'': Jatkuva nykiminen, hiomattamuus ja fleguus ovat joitain syitä olla pelaamatta tätä tappelupelikikkaretta. *''Kazei Kiri Ninja Action'': Hieman Edward Randyn tyylisellä liikkuvuudella varustetta 2D-mätkintä valitettavasti olemattomalla kenttäsuunnittelulla ja vihollisvarieteetilla. *''Keith Courage in Alpha Zones'': Köyhän miehen Zelda 2 -tyylisiä osioita ja hieman vähemmän huonoja mutta silti epäviihdyttäviä mechatasoloikkakohtia sekoittava välttävyys. *Kiaidan 00: Mecha-animeista paljon esteettisesti ammentava lentoräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on tavallista mielenkiintoisempaa viidellä vapaasti valittavalla ja monipuolisella aseella sekä automaattisesti latautuvilla hyökkäyksillä. Hauskin puoli on kuitenkin lukuisat pomotaistelut, jossa vastustajapilotit käyttävät samaa energia- ja lataussysteemiä kuin pelaajakin. Miinuksena ovat nollaheloissa naamalle läjähtävä varoituspaussi sekä taas vaihteeksi kaksinpelin puute. (7/10) *''Kisou Louga 2 - The Ends of Shangrila'': Graffoiltaan ja hahmosuunnittelultaan hyvä fantasia-RPG. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin syystäkin omintakeista: taistelun alkaessa zoomaantuu kartta lähemmäs ja antaa kaikille tarpeeksi lähellä oleville yksilöille useita vuoroja nahistella keskenään, mikä tekee taistelusta aivan liian sekasortoista. Mekaniikkaa on lisäksi hyvitetty sillä, että kaikki kestävät aivan liikaa lämää, joten meno on sillisalaattisen lisäksi myös pitkäveteistä! *''Knight Rider Special'': Hämmentävä japanilaislisenssöinti kikkarapään rälläämisestä on kuiva kolmannen persoonan ajoräiskintä, jossa kaara ampaisee taivaalle ja useimmiten päätyy pöpelikköön, jos erehdyt kaasuttamaan kahdensadan kilometrin tuntivauhtiin. *''Lady Phantom'': Viiden lyylin tähdittämä mecha-TRPG passelilla estetiikalla mutta pinnallisella ja tylsällä pelattavuudella sekä tietoja panttaavalla käyttöliittymällä. *''Lady Sword'': Käyttäjäystävällinen mutta sekä mättömekaniikoiltaan että tyrmäsuunnittelultaan liian pinnallinen ensimmäisen persoonan luolastohaahuilu. Sisältää sentään ihopintaa ja jopa paljaita naisnännejä. *''Last Alert'': Aikalailla Battle Rangerssia muistuttava räiskintä, jossa hoopo teksti on korvattu hoopolla ääninäyttelyllä. Periaatteessa siis viihdyttävä tekele, mutta lineaarista räiskimistä tauottavat, päätöntä kamankeräystä sisältävät yli-isot avoimet ruudut hajottavat lärvin. *''Last Armageddon, The'': Premissiltään mielenkiintoinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan tavallistakin arkaaisempi ja hajottavampi JRPG. Sentään pelin loppupuolella on kuulemma kuittailua genren faneille, mutta minut on onneksi käännytetty ja jätän saarnan siis väliin. *''Legendary Axe'': Tavanomainen, kuiva toimintatasoloikka varsin ärsyttävillä pomomätöillä. *''Legendary Axe II'': Kaikin puolin parempi kuin edeltäjänsä, eli nyt vain tuskallisen keskinkertainen sivaltelupompinta. *''Lords of the Rising Sun'': Genpei-sotaan keskittyvä sotataktiikkapeli varsin aneemisella käyttöliittymällä ja pelattavuudella. Yoritomokaan ei ole yhtä vakuuttava kuin Genpei Touma Denissä. *Lords of Thunder: Fantsuräiskintä, jossa värikkäät graffat ja hupaisan kitaratilutteleva musavalikoima. Peruspelattavuus on melko perinteistä, mutta neljä eri valittavaa haarniskaa (= alusta), kauppa- ja lähihyökkäysmekaniikka sekä monipuolinen vihollisvalikoima tekevät menosta silti viihdyttävää. Valitettavasti kaksinpeliä ei tästäkään tekeleestä löydy. (7/10) *''Mad Stalker - Full Metal Force'': Mechateemainen 2D-mätkintä kenttäsuunnittamattomuudella ja ylikestävillä vihollisilla, ilman samanaikaista kaksinpeliä. Sentään liikelistat ovat tavallista suurempia. *''Madou Monogatari 1 - Honou no Sotsuenji'': Varmaankin paranneltu versio alkuperäisestä ensimmäisen persoonan sokkeloryöminnästä, eli söpöstä ulkoasustaan huolimatta aivan liian arkaaista ja hidasta settiä. *Madouou Granzort: Vapaalla hahmonvaihdollaan ja lentely- ja suojamekaniikaltaan massasta erottuva mechalisenssitasoloikka. Vihollisvarieteetti ja pomot ovat hyviä, mutta ruutusuunnittelu paikoin kuivaa ja vaikeusaste aikamoisen kaakossa. (6/10) *''Magical Chase'': Pelattavuudeltaan tylsä söpöilyräiskintä, jossa ainoa omintakeisempi asia on vihollislaakien torjunta sivualuksia käyttämällä. *Magicoal: Omintakeinen toimintaroolipeli, jossa tyrmät ja kaupungit on jaettu kenttiin. Tästä ja lyhyestä kestosta johtuen ovat sekä vihollisvalikoima että ympäristöt melkoisen vaihtelevia. Oma juttunsa ovat myös kaksi pelattavaa hahmoa, joista toista ohjaa joko tietokone tai toinen pelaaja ja joilla on kummallakin oma taikavalikoimansa. Loitsuista valtaosa on piilotettu ja niitä on yhteensä viitisenkymmentä kappaletta, eli jälleenpeluuarvoa riittää. CD-musat ovat myös hupaisaa ysärisyntikkaa. Pikemminkin siis Magigold. (8/10) *''Makai Hakkenden Shada'': Data Eastin kammottava feodaali-Japaniteemainen Ys-kopio, joka on sekä kömpelö että käyttäjäepäystävällinen. Vaatii kaiken kukkuraksi ihan vatusti grindausta. *Moto Roader: Vähäsisältöinen ajopeli, jossa kaikki kaarat ovat samaan aikaan ruudulla Micro Machines -tyyliin. Autot eivät voi edes vuorovaikuttaa toistensa kanssa, eli meno on kovin kuivaa. Sentään tukee viisinpeliä. *Moto Roader II: Ykköstä monipuolisempi aseineen, erilaisine aluksineen ja nyt jopa toisiinsa osuvien rakkineiden. Ei silti viihdytä. *Moto Roader MC: Tällä kertaa rullaamatomia kenttiä sisältävä versusajo. Ratasuunnittelua on passelia, mutta pelissä käytetään aseita kaasun tai jarrun tuplanäpäytyksellä, joka on merkittävän huono ratkaisu. Sisältää sentään autojalkapallominipelin aika monta vuotta ennen Rocket Leagueta. *''Motteke Tamago'': Hieman Bombermanin tapainen neljän pelaajan rullaamaton toimintatekele, missä yritetään kerätä munia (ankan munia) omaan koppiin. Kaoottinen muttei hauska. *''Mystic Formula'': Ylhäältä kuvattu manuaalisesti rullaava räiskintä, jonka aseiden nuhaisuus ja laakivainailu tekevät siitä turhan turhauttavan. Ainakin maailmantuhon jälkeinen fantsuteema ei ole tyystin nähty. *''Nemurenu Mori no Chiisa na Ohanashi'': Ihanan söpö lyastenpeli, joka simuloi jonkilaista kuvakirjaa klikattivalla alueilla. Aika tylsää settiä näin kypsälle (= kyllästyneelle, ei aikuismaiselle) tyypille. *''Neutopia'': Tyystin häpeilemätön kopio ykkös-Zeldasta. Pääasiassa esikuvaansa parempi, eli ei pelaamisen arvoinen. *''Neutopia 2'': Edeltäjästään hieman parantava mutta edelleen mielikuvitukseton apinointi. Liian hidas liikkumisnopeus tuhoaa motivaation nopsaan. *''New Adventure Island'': Jälleen kerran normikuivaa Higginssin eteenpäin ravaamista. *''Night Creatures'': Pelattavuudeltaan kammottava kauhuteemainen 2D-mätkintä, jota edes muodonmuutosmekaniikat eivät pysty pelastamaan. *''Override'': Ei tyystin yhdentekevä muttei silti kiinnostava avaruusräiskintä. Ainoa hyvä puoli on julkaisija, eli Data East. *''Paranoia'': Esteettisesti kummallinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan tavanomainen ja flegmaattinen lentoräiskintä. Ainoa viihdyttävä osio onkin ruudun läpäisemistä siivittävä avautuminen. *''Police Connection'': Lautapeli, jossa yritetään selvittää rikoksia tavalla, joka ei avaudu japania puhumattomalle sitten yhtään. *''Pop'n Magic'': Hitaalla ja hämmentävällä vihollisenlistimistyylillä varustettu Bubble Bobble -johdannainen, eli tavallistakin huonompi genren edustaja. *''Power Gate'': KPGSR ylikestävillä vihollisilla. *Psychic Storm: Graffoiltaan ja musiltaan keskinkertainen mutta pelattavuudeltaan siisti avaruusräiskintä johtuen neljästä eri aluksesta, latautuvasta pommista ja etenkin hauskasta muodonmuutosmekaniikasta, jossa muututaan isoksi morsoksi, joka parilla hahmolla voi räimiä vihollisia laakien lisäksi myös itse aluksen raajoilla. Aimo annos engrisshiä ja vaihteeksi jopa kaksinpelikin löytyy! (7/10) *''Psycho Chaser'': Ylhäältä kuvattu automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä neljällä vapaasti valittavalla aseella, joita voi kehitää tehtävien välillä. Tämä onkin tekeleen ainut mielenkiintoinen puoli; normipelattavuus on aika sika peruskauraa. *Quiz Avenue: Varsin tavanomainen triviafantsupeli, jossa sentään haarautuva kartta ja ääninäytellyt vastustajat. Obsoliitti johtuen jatko-osastaan. *Quiz Avenue 2: Samanlainen tekele kuin edeltäjänsä, mutta tällä kertaa kaksinpelillä, triviakohtia helpottavilla esineillä ja paremmalla estetiikalla. *Quiz Avenue 3: Lautapelimäinen tarinamuoto on tällä kertaa korvattu roolipilipaleilupelimuodolla. Moninpelipuolelta löytyy on ihan hupaisa maksimissaan viiden pelaajan utelu, jossa oikein vastaaja vetää vastustajiaan turpaan ja vie näiltä helaa. *Quiz de Gakuensai: Pilipalitriviapeli lukuisilla lukioteemaisilla animetytöillä ja -naisilla, eli ei mikään iinnovaation huippuhetki. *Quiz no Hoshi: Viisi eri pelimuotoa sisältäväkuulustelumaratooni. Yksinpelimuoto on ihan passeli paljon animaatiota sisältävä futuristinen tarina, muut muodot melko kekseliäitä versusteluisteluita. (5/10) *''Quiz Marugoto the World'': Persoonaton TV-visateemainen triviointi. *''Quiz Marugoto the World 2 - Time Machine ni Onegai!: Edeltäjäänsä mieleenpainuvampi arvailupeli johtuen sen aikamatkustusteemasta. Mukana on myös kourakoneminipeli sekä tyystin hullu räiskintäosuus. Erikoisinta on se, että kaikki kysymykset on ääninäytelty. *Quiz Toukou Shashin: Triviapeli, jossa kysymyksiin oikein vastaamalla pääsee näkemään hivenen amatöörimäisesti piirrettyjä puolialastomia animetytsyjä. Oleellinen osa kirjastoa, siis... *''Ranma Ni Bun no Ichi: Animepätkillä varustettu lisenssöinti, jonka itse pelattavuus koostuu ohjaukseltaan ja osumahavainnoiltaan kököistä mätkintä- ja tappeluosioista. Juoni on suoraan sarjan alusta revitty. *Ranma Ni Bun no Ichi - Datou Ganso Musabetsu Kakutou Ryuu!: Lisenssiään taas juonellaan suoraan lainaava animepätkintä, jonka tappeluosuudet ovat kuitenkin edeltäjäänsä huomattavasti parempia eli keskinkertaisia. Messissä myös Musta Pekka -minipeli, onneksi ilman rasismia. *Renny Blaster: Tasoloikkamätkintä, jossa kaksi varsin erilaista pelattavaa hahmoa isoilla liikelistoilla. Myös ulkoasu on hyvää, etenkin välinäyttöjen piirrostyyli on siisti. Valitettavasti taisteleminen on aika kättä kiitos osumahavainnottomuuden ja loppupään liikkeiden ylivoimaisuuden, jonka ansiosta pari vikaa pomoa ovat tyystin läpihuutojuttuja. *''Riot Zone'': Moninpelitön, liikelistoiltaan kitukasvuinen ja vihollisiltaan epävaihteleva eli sanalla sanottuna pilipali mätkintäpeli. Sentään CD-musat ovat varsin kovaa kamaa. *''Road Spirits'': Kaikin puolin geneerinen kolmannen persoonan autoilupeli. *''Rock-On'': Alkunäyttönsä hulvattoman käsittämätöntä englannin kieltä lukuun ottamatta tavallisen kylmäksi jättävä avaruusräiskintä. *Seirei Senshi Spriggan: Estetiikaltaan tyydyttävä fantsu/sci-fi-hybridilentoräiskintä siistillä asemekaniikalla: neljää eri asetyyppiä voi koota kolmen yhdistelmiksi. Pommimekaniikka taas käyttää yhden kerätyn aseen, mikä kannustaa olemaan munimatta vain yhtä tiettyä yhdistelmää. Kaksinpelittömyys on jälleen ainoa ongelma. (7/10) *''Shadow of the Beast'': Pelattavuudeltaan pinnallinen ja ruutusuunniteltaan olematon tasoloikka, joka on niin laimea, ettei se ansaitse mainettaan pahassa saati hyvässä. *''Shape Shifter'': Kököhkö ja koko ajan naamalle hönkivillä vastustajilla lopullisesti kustu toimintaloikinta roolipelielementeillä. *''Shiryou Sensen - War of the Dead'': Vapaahko kauhutoimintaseikkailu, jossa haahuillaan ympäriinsä Yhdysvaltalaiskylän jämiä ja taistellaan lukuisissa sattumanvaraisissa taisteluissa. Sentään vuoropohjaisen paskapullan sijaan ovat mätöt sivulta kuvattuja toimintakohtauksia, mutta tästä huolimatta rupeavat ne kyrsimään nopsaan, etenkin pelissä on aivan järkyttävä määrä eestaas suhaamista ja päätöntä seuraavan juonta mielivaltaisesti edistävän henkilön etsimistä. *Silent Debuggers, The: Data Eastin mielenkiintoinen taktinen ensimmäisen persoonan sci-fi-kauhuräiskintä, jossa etsitään mölliäisiä avaruusasemalla Alienin inspiroiman liiketunnistimen turvin. Räiskimisen lisäksi taistellaan aikarajaa vastaan ja yritetään puolustaa aseman keskellä sijaitsevaa tukikohta-aluetta sen energiaa vievältä vihulaistyypiltä. Mikäli tietyt sektorit menettävät kaiken latinkinsa ja menevät kiinni, kusee pelaajan meno tietyn tavoin; itseltäni lähtivät muuan muuassa valot pois päältä puolen välin tienoilla. Tehtävien välillä ja etenkin lopussa saa nauttia myös hooposta dialogista sekä taustajuonesta. Ongelmat ovat aika pahan vaikeusasteen lisäksi myös huono vihollisvarieteetti: miltei kaikki eri morsot ovat vain palettimuunnelmia toisistaan. (7/10) *Soldier Blade: Esteettisesti passeli vaikka hivenen persoonaton lentoräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on silti viihdyttävää kiitos sen asemekaniikan, jossa kolme erilaista paukkua toimivat sekä pommeina, sivualuksina että hipareina. (6/10) *Somer Assault: Uniikki toimintaräiskintä, jossa liikutetaan vieterimäistä sankaria pitkin rönsyileviä kenttiä ja tapellaan eri horoskooppia edustavia pomoja vastaan. Vihollisvalikoima ja mekaniikat eivät ole kovin kattavia, mutta mielenkiintoinen liikkuvuus tekee pelaamisesta hauskaa ja myös pomomätöt ovat viihdyttäviä. Lopussa on taas tosin turhan kattava pomomaratooni, mutta sekin menee, koska lissäreiden riittäessä voi kuoleman jälkeen jatkaa pelaamista suoraan. (7/10) *''Space Fantasy Zone'': Space Harrier -väännös Fantasy Zoneista, joissa samat ongelmat kuin emopeleissä, eli nuhaiset aseet ja runkku vaikeusaste. *''Splash Lake'': Bomberman-johdannainen, jossa vihollisia listitään rikkomalla siltoja ja bludauttamalla vihulaisia jonkkaan. Esikuvansa tavoin melkoisen tylsä, minkä lisäksi sisältää vain kaksinpelin. *Spin Pair: Syystäkin omintakeinen puzzlepeli, jossa kaivossa paritetaan kappaleita ei pelkästään niiden värin mutta myös niiden asennon perusteella. Estetiikka on normisöpöä, mutta itse matseissa myös tyystin persoonatonta. *Spriggan Mark 2 - Re-Terraform Project: Mechalentoräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus ei ole yhtä kekseliästä kuin ykkösen, mutta silti viihdyttävää kiitos hyvän asevalikoiman ja etenkin genrelle vähän nähtyjen apuri-NPC:eiden ja pelattavuuden sisällä tapahtuvien juoniosioiden. Palautuva energia on myös tekoaikana varsin uniikki mekaniikka. Erinomaisuus on jo hilkulla, mutta valittevasti moninpelittömyyden lisäksi koko peliä ei voi läpäistä helpoimmalla vaikeusasteella. (7/10) *''Star Parodia'': Hudsonin IP:tä yhdistelevä lentoräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin varsin mielikuvituksetonta. Ainakin parempi kuin Parodius. *Strip Fighter II: Legendaarinen tappelukusoeroge, jossa mahtavat kuusi hahmoa eikä juuri mitään tasapainoa tai hienosäätöä. Valitettavasti silti jotenkin viihdyttää kaiken absurdiutensa turvin. (2/10) *''Super Metal Crusher'': Hämmentävä mechamanagerointipeli, jossa tappelut käydään reaaliaikaisesti mutta automaattisesti. *Sylphia: Vihollisvalikoimaltaan ja ruutusuunnittelultaan hauska fantsulentoräiskintä ihan passeleilla aseilla. Pelattavuus on kuitenkin turhan perinteistä lukuun ottamatta sitä, että nuhaisia pommihyökkäyksiä varten tulee kerätä vino pino bonusesineitä. (6/10) *''Takeda Shingen'': Epäsuora käännös kolikkopeliversiosta, joka jotenkin onnistuu olemaan vielä huonompi yksittäisellä hyökkäyksellään ja osumahavainnottomuudellaan. Ei sisällä edes kaksinpeliä. *''Tatsu no Ko Fighter'': Hoopoilla hahmoilla ja perusvälttävällä pelattavuudella varustettu tasoloikka, joka ei valitettavasti onnistu olemaan edes parempi kuin Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *''Tengai Makyou - Fuun Kabuki Den'': Kolmas Far Eastitys on päähenkilöltään parsaa mutta pelattavuudeltaan edelleen paksaa. *''Tengai Makyou - Ziria'': Välinäytöiltään, juoksumekaniikaltaan ja autotappelumahdollisuudellaan ajastaan edellä oleva Dragon Quest -johdannainen, joka on kuitenkin Dragon Quest -johdannainen eli huono. *''Tengai Makyou 2 - Manjimaru'': Ulkoasultaan edeltäjäänsä vielä parempi mutta pelattavuudeltaan samanlainen ja paikoin jopa taantunut. *Time Cruise: Kolikkopeliflipperi normaalin epäjohdonmukaisilla fysiikoilla. Ainoan pöydän kolme rinnakkaista aluetta ovat ainakin omaperäinen ominaisuus. *''Titan'': Breakout-väännös suljetuissa tiloissa ja vapaasti liikutettavalla melalla. Outo muttei hyvä. *''Toilet Kids'': Söpöilylentoräiskintä, joka on jo pashahko ennen kuin mukaan lyödään lapsellista vessahuumoria. *''Toshi Tensou Keikaku - Eternal City'': Monotoninen mecharäiskintä koko ajan silmille hyppivillä vihollisilla, ylikuumenevalla aseella ja olemattomalla ruutusuunnittelulla. *''Toy Shop Boys'': Lentelyräiskintä, missä ohjataan kolmea kakaraa, joiden kolmen eri aseen välillä voi vapaasti vaihtaa. Söpö mutta tylsä. *Travel Epuru: Rullaamaton areenamättöpeli, joka tukee vain kahta pelaajaa ja on Bombermaisen rajoitetussa liikkuvuudessaan varsin kuiva. *''Tricky Kick'': Hieman Sokeban-tyylinen ongelmanratkontapeli, jossa samankaltaisia palikoita yritetään parittaa keskenään. Paloja ei voi siirtää vapaasti vaan ne sinkoavat aina eteenpäin niin pitkälle mahdollista, mikä tekee touhusta oletettuakin kamalampaa. Useat juonen sisältävät kampanjat korostavatkin siis vain kurjuutta. *''TV Show'': Todella flegmaattinen, Bombermanin tyylinen mutta vielä tylsempi toimintapeli, jossa tarkoituksena on vissiin raahata ruudulle ripotettuja räjähteitä erilaisten palkkien luo ja kerätä niiden sisältä löytyvät kamat. Yksinpelimuodon useat pelattavat hahmot eri ruutuineen ovat ainoa plussa, vaikka esimerkiksi Sukeban-hahmoa epähyvittää rasistinen afroamerikkalaiskarikatyyri. *''Valis II'': Muiden sarjan pelien tapaan köyhä fantsuravausräiskintä, nyt tavallistakin pitkäveteisemmällä ruutusuunnittelulla. SYD of Valiskin on parempi. *''Vasteel'': Mechasotapeli, jonka taistelut käydään ylhäältä kuvatuissa räiskintäkohtauksissa, jossa pelaaja ohjaa omaa mechaansa. Eri yksiköt ovat mätöissä aivan liian homogeenisiä ja yksinpelikampanja on puuduttava johtuen siitä, että vastustaja viljelee tauotta halpoja tykinruokayksiköitä. *''Veigues Tactical Gladiator'': Suht omaperäinen muttei hyvä automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä. Kontaktilämättömyys ja kehityssysteemi ovat hyviä piirteitä, mutta taktisen gladiaattorin itsetarkoituksellisen huono ohjattavuus kusee pelattavuuden kuitenkin melko tehokkaasti. *Winning Shot: Data Eastin kaikin puolin geneerinen golfpeli. *''Wrestling Angels - Double Impact'': Yksi lukuisista animenaispainijamanageroinneista, tällä kertaa tavallistakin vaikeammin aukeavalla käyttöliittymällä ja hämärillä korttipohjaisilla otteluilla. *''Yo' Bro'': Monotoninen ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, jossa skeittaillaan ympäriinsä ja ammutaan ritsalla avoimiin kenttiin ripoteltuja vastustajia. Jokseenkin realistisesti ohjautuva skeittilauta ja ruudun alalaidassa viljeltävät repliikit ovat omintakeisia mutteivät välttämättä hyviä piirteitä, joten suurimmaksi plussaksi jäävät musiikit. *''Yuu Yuu Hakusho - Anshoubu!! Ankoku Bujutsukai'': Köyhän miehen Metal Clash eli ensimmäisen persoonan automaattisesti rullaava versusräiskintä, jossa vastustajat eivät valtaosan ajasta reagoi laakeihisi mitenkään. *''Zero 4 Champ'': Kiihdytysajoa seikkailuelementeillä. Tarinamuoto ei aukene minulle sitten yhtään ja rallien voittaminen tuntuu siinä alusta alkaen mahdottomalta, mutta ainakin pari kälyistä minipeliä tarjolla. Näistä paras on kovin realistinen kourakone, jossa ei voi voittaa. *''Zero 4 Champ 2'': Samantyylistä settiä kuin ykkönen, sentään hieman helpommin avautuvalla tarinamuodolla. *''Zipang'': Aikamoisen suora Solomon's Key-kopio fantasia-Japaniteemalla.